foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
GeoCities websites
Until 27 October 2009, a significant proportion of Forever Knight fan websites were hosted by GeoCities (later Yahoo!GeoCities). On that date, Yahoo! closed all unpaid accounts, and the websites became unavailable. However, many had already been moved elsewhere by their owners, turned into paid Yahoo! accounts, or saved in the Forever Knight Website Archive. This page is provided for the benefit of anyone wishing to discover the new location of those GeoCities Forever Knight websites that still exist. ::If you know of additional GeoCities material not listed here, please add it in the appropriate section. History of GeoCities GeoCities was a web hosting service founded by David Bohnett and John Rezner in late 1994 as Beverly Hills Internet (BHI). The company created its own Web directory, organized thematically in six "neighborhoods" based on districts in Los Angeles. This was later expanded to include numerous "cities", named after real cities or regions. To a large degree, sites were assigned to cities according to their content (for example, computer-related sites were placed in "SiliconValley" and those dealing with entertainment were assigned to "Hollywood"), hence the name of the site. Offering unpaid websites, later supported by advertising in a side-frame, GeoCities appealed to a wide range of people interested in creating small personal sites related to family, hobbies, and fandoms. By June 1997, GeoCities was the fifth most popular site on the Web, and by October of that year the company had signed up its millionth "Homesteader". In January 1999, near the peak of the dot-com bubble, GeoCities was purchased by Yahoo!, which took control on 28 May. In July, Yahoo! eliminated the neighborhoods and street addresses, instead assigning "vanity" URLs (consisting of www.geocities.com/membername) to all new Yahoo!Geocities sites. Ten years after Yahoo! bought GeoCities, the company announced that it would shut down the service on 26 October 2009. GeoCities websites actually became unavailable on the afternoon of 27 October. ::Adapted from the Wikipedia article on GeoCities. Sites that have been moved The following guide is intended to assist in locating former GeoCities websites. Moved by their owners The following were moved to new locations by their owners. * Camarila's Forever Knight Page http://www.geocities.com/camarilasouth/foreverknight.html Includes a small archive of screen captures and publicity pictures. Originally moved to http://members.fortunecity.com/camarila/foreverknight.html. However, with the disappearance of FortuneCity in 2012, the site became unavailable, except for the Forever Knight section which has been moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Camarila/foreverknight.html * Cousin Tserisa's Forever Knight Page http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Vault/3274/forkni/ Moved to http://velvetdragon.com/forkni/ * Forever Knight Canon & Trivia http://www.geocities.com/nnpacker001/canon.htm Evaluates the canonical sources for information about the world and characters of Forever Knight. Moved to http://nickandnatpack.com/canon.htm * Forever Knight Episode Guide http://www.geocities.com/pandora7_7/foreverknighttable.html Grid format episode guide with brief synopses. Originally moved to http://akasha77.fortunecity.com/forever.knight.table.html. However, with the disappearance of FortuneCity in 2012, the site became unavailable, except for the Forever Knight section which has been moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Camarila/foreverknighttable.html * "Licentious Desires" by BGM http://www.geocities.com/SoHo/Nook/3595/bgm/desires.html A Forever Knight/''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' crossover. From BGM's Evacuee Sanctum website; also available at http://gblvr.tripod.com/BGM/Licentious.txt. * Mortal Love: Home of the Nick&Natpack http://www.geocities.com/nnpacker001/ Faction site for the Nick and NatPackers. Moved to http://nickandnatpack.com/ Paid Yahoo! sites The following have been converted to Yahoo's paid level of GeoCities service: * The (New) Network & Cable TV Guide http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/9348/forever_knight.htm The Forever Knight page on a site for TV trivia. * Summer's Slash Stories http://www.geocities.com/k_poitras/ Has a section of Forever Knight slash fiction. Moved to FK Website Archive The following have been moved to the Forever Knight Website Archive at www.foreverknight.org. * All for Javs and Javs For All!: War 12 Vaqueras http://www.geocities.com/proudvaq/ List of permissions for Vaqueras participating in War 12. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/VaquerasWar12 * Areanna's Little Black Box http://www.geocities.com/kitanyafyre/ Personal site, with some fan fiction.. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Areanna/ * Barigirl's Forever Page http://www.geocities.com/Area51/2323/ Small multi-fandom personal site. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/BariGirl/foreverk.html * A Blue and Purple Sky http://www.geocities.com/raissa_d/ Raissa Devereux's poetry, including some Forever Knight poems.. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/BluePurpleSky/ *Two connected faction/personal sites of Bonnie Rutledge's: ** Nunkies Anonymous http://www.geocities.com/~br1035/main.html Nunkies Anonymous faction site. Includes an archive of sound files, and the following two sub-sites: ***'Bon's Forever Knight Fan Fiction Wasteland' http://www.geocities.com/~br1035/fk/forever.html Personal fan fiction site ***'The Good, the Bad and the Perky' http://www.geocities.com/~br1035/tracy/tracy.html Perks fan site **'Why I Love ''Forever Knight - The Die-Hard Page''' http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/5077/fk/diehard.html Bonnie Rutledge's archive of sound and screen captures, divided up by character. All moved (along with a resurrected version of The Jewelled Peach) to http://www.foreverknight.org/Bonnie/ *'Cousin Elim's Site' http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Set/9751/index.html Small personal site, not all Forever Knight. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/CousinElim/ * Cousin Kimi's Tracy page http://www.geocities.com/Athens/Troy/6801/dp.html A small site focused on Tracy Vetter. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/CousinKimi/dp.html * Two sites (with multiple subsections): **'Cousin Mary's Tracy Vetter Page' http://www.geocities.com/cousin_mary1228/ Dark Perks site. ***Includes an archive of Cousin Mary's fan fiction, an interactive story, a game about touring the Dark Perks' Mansion, and a humour page. Connected subdomains include: *** CERK Perks http://www.geocities.com/cousin_mary1228/cerkperk.html Faction page for the CERKPerks, including fiction and FAX on Tracy and LaCroix. *** Rat Patrol http://www.geocities.com/cousin_mary1228/ratpat.html Faction page for the Rat Patrol, including fan fiction and fan art about Tracy and Screed. *** Night Shift http://www.geocities.com/cousin_mary1228/Nick.htm Faction page for the Night Shift, including fan fiction and screen captures for Tracy and Nick. ** Dark Perkulator Mansion http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Shadowlands/7121/ The headquarters of the Dark Perks faction. All moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Cousin_Mary1228/ * Dark Haven http://www.geocities.com/SouthBeach/Breakers/2252/ Moriana Elisabeth Ravenwing's personal site: multi-fandom, with a section for Forever Knight pictures and collages. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/DarkHaven/ * Don Fasig's Forever Knight Garden http://www.geocities.com/Athens/7139/fkgarden.htm Hub to War Nine pages and FORKNI-L subscription info; also Don's personal site. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/ListGardener/ * Exsanguination http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Network/9492/index.htm Marie-Andrée's fan site; includes personal thoughts on the series, and one story, "Ideals Shattered" Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Exsanguination/ * The Fake Book. http://www.geocities.com/pqlaertes/ Fan fiction and poetry by p q laertes (A.C. Chapin). Not all Forever Knight. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/PQLaertes/ * Fenris' Fan Fiction Page http://www.geocities.com/Paris/Metro/4859/Fenris.html Personal site. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Fenris/ * FK4 http://ca.geocities.com/gwatson2@rogers.com/index.html Website for the FK4 virtual season. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/FK4/ * FKWarlock War 10 Webpage http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Lot/9686/index.html Site about War 10 (excluding archive of actual posts). Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/WarTen * The Forever Knight Fun Page http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Boulevard/5565/ jokes and trivia Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/FunPage/ * Gary B's Forever Knight Picture Page http://www.geocities.com/ryandalion13th/ForKniS3p1.html Small screen capture collection. Part of Gary B's Atomic Brainwave, in "The Television Page" section along with pages of screen captures for three other TV series. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/GaryB/ForKniS3p1.html * Geraint Wyn Davies Fan Club http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/1937/ The fan club has a nice new site, of course; but they left behind archive pages of fan posts from 1997–99, an old Christmas message, and a set of Gerthering 4 photos. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/OldGWDFC/ * Gersknightlady http://www.geocities.com/gersknightlady/Home.html Personal site, including stories, pictures, and FK jewellery. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/GersKnightLady * Immortal Beloveds http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Stage/5112/ Time Jordan's website Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Time_Jordan/ * Janette DuCharme http://www.geocities.com/cousinnay/ Not much remains of this: the index page, a page with links to TV shows, and one wing of the Forever Knight Fanatics Castle: the other links lead to LadyNay' original site at http://www.geocities.com/wetvampirekiss/ —which is long gone. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/LadyNay/ * Kizmet’s Bookshelf http://geocities.com/Area51/Quark/9745/ and http://geocities.com/January_ET/ A Buffy/Angel website with a large crossover story, and ancillary material to explain Forever Knight to BtVS fans. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Kizmet/ * Knightbuds http://www.geocities.com/knightbuds/ Fan fiction by April Hackett and Susan Field, mostly of an UFfish bent. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/KnightBuds/ * KnightCrusader http://www.geocities.com/nicholasdebarbrant/ Debbi Henson's personal site for her fan fiction and essays about Forever Knight. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/KnightCrusader/ *'Knighteye's Site' Embryonic unfinished site by Knighteyes1228 (Betsy). Includes the following pages: **'Knighteye's Immortal Beloveds' http://www.geocities.com/knighteyes1228/Immortal_Beloveds.html Page of framed screen captures of Nick and Janette Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/KnightEyes2/Immortal_Beloveds.html **'Women of the Knight: A Forever Knight Fan Site' http://www.geocities.com/knighteyes1228/Women_Of_The_Knight.html Page of framed screen captures of female characters from Forever Knight. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/KnightEyes1/Women_Of_The_Knight.html * Knights in Darkness Faction page. http://us.geocities.com/tserisa/forkni/fkid/ Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/KnightsInDarkness/fkid.html * Knightwalker: A Forever Knight Site http://www.geocities.com/knightwalker1228/index.html April French's Forever Knight site; includes essays and fiction. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/KnightWalker/Pages/kwindex.html * Knightwolf's Den http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Dimension/7396/ Knightwolf1228 (Kathryn)'s site, including quotations from the show, by season. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/KnightWolf * Lady Knight's website http://www.geocities.com/ladyknight_1228/HomePage.html Phoeba's fan site about the show; includes fan fiction. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/LadyKnight1228/ * Lady Sabra's FK Site http://de.geocities.com/an_machemehl/index.html A German Forever Knight site. Small, fairly basic, with some art. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/LadySabra/ * LadyVamp's Forever Knight Site http://geocities.com/ladyvampknight1228/FKpageindex.html Focus on Nick/Nat; screen capture archive, collages. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/LadyVampKnight1228/home.html * The Last Knight http://www.geocities.com/esperanza_vega/ and http://www.geocities.com/entil_zha_valen/ Small personal site for "Janette", with her fan fiction and poetry. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/LastKnight/ * Louise's Forever Knight Page http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Lot/5510/FK1.html Intro to FK and FK fandom, includes guestbook. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Louise/ * Mafdet's Scrolls http://geocities.com/SouthBeach/Lights/7329/ Samantha McCullah's small multi-fandom site with tribute pages and fan fiction. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/MafdetsScrolls/ * Mercenaries Guild Faction site for the Mercenaries Guild http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Studio/1999/index.html (mirrored at http://www.geocities.com/forevermerc/ ). Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/MercCentral/ * Mom-Ra's Night Slash http://www.geocities.com/mom_ra/ Mom-Ra's fan fiction site (under revision, but with one story not archived elsewhere). Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Mom-Ra/ * My Forever Knight Fiction http://www.geocities.com/erika1228/ Christine Hantzopulos Hunt's personal site. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Erika1228/ * The N&NPack Photo and Sound Shop http://www.geocities.com/Area51/8718/index3.html Archive of screen and sound captures. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/NNPackPandSShop/ * N&NPack War XI Member List http://www.geocities.com/Area51/8456/warxi.html List of permissions for N&NPackers participating in War 11. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/ListGardener/warxi.html * Nigel Bennett Worship Page http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/9912/Nigel.html Fan tribute page. http://www.foreverknight.org/NigelBennett/ * Night Visions http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Hollow/9487/ Vickey Brickle-Macky's personal fan site, with fiction. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/NightVisions/fkstory.html * Patty's Little Corner of Forever Knight http://www.geocities.com/pas_20197/homepage08.html Patty Costantino's personal site, with filk, fiction, banners, and a quiz. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/PattysLCofFK/ * Phylis' Poetry Page http://www.geocities.com/phylis_s_2000_2001/phylis_poetry_homepage.html Personal site, especially for her poetry (not all Forever Knight). Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Phylis/ * Pleinelune's Underground http://www.geocities.com/pleinelune1/fk.html Mostly an intro site; includes the "FK Purity Test". Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/PleineLune/ * Some Of My Favorites http://us.geocities.com/SouthBeach/Lagoon/3553/forever-knight.htm Forever Knight page in the TV section of a personal site recording the owner's favorite things. First layout, never elaborated, little content. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/SomeFavorites/ *'SoulWindow's Forever Knight Page' http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Chamber/5864/fkpage.html Small personal site, not all Forever Knight. Includes several stories by SoulWindow and a couple by Karen. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/SoulWindow/ * Stormy's SciFi Window to Fun! http://www.geocities.com/Area51/2012/ Has a page for the GWDFC Charity Jacket Drive (http://www.geocities.com/Area51/2012/Jacket.html), with info about a jacket for sale. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Stormy/Jacket.html * Temple of the Randomnessguru http://www.geocities.com/seregiaur/home.html Small personal site, not all Forever Knight. Includes several stories, some crossovers. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/RandomnessGuru/ * Two sites (with multiple subsections): ** The Unnamed UnFAQ (Unfrequently Asked Questions) plus Unsuited page http://www.geocities.com/Paris/Rue/1228/ **'Forever Knight War 8: The Unnamed Faction' plus Illinois Jules' Episode Slants http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Zone/1229/ Moved together to http://www.foreverknight.org/UnFAQ_IllinoisJules/ * The Universe According to Darius http://www.geocities.com/darius4evr/ Nest of personal pages includes a Forever Knight site (http://www.geocities.com/darius4evr/foreverknight.html). Includes the following: ** Forever Knight Fanatics http://www.geocities.com/darius4evr/4everknightfanatics.html The Fanatics' castle. ** Vaqueras' Wing of the Fanatics' Castle (http://www.geocities.com/darius4evr/vaqwing.html ** The Fanatics' Library http://www.geocities.com/darius4evr/library.html Fan fiction by the Fanatics. ** Vaqueras' Reading Room http://www.geocities.com/darius4evr/vaqread.html All moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Darius4Evr * The Valentines http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Hills/8797/ NuitCoeur's Valentines page. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/NuitCoeur/ * Valentine Fiction Archive http://www.geocities.com/zoewolfson/val/ Archive of fan fiction about Natalie and LaCroix. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Valentine/ * FKWar 11 Factions http://www.geocities.com/athens/7139/fkwar11factions.htm Faction participants in War 11. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/ListGardener/fkwar11factions.htm * The Wacky World of Kris Willms http://geocities.com/SoHo/Bistro/1459 Small personal site, with some fan fiction and an astrology section. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/WackyWorld/ * We Come in Peach http://www.geocities.com/patt1228/NunkiesAnonymous/NA-War12_2_index.html List of permissions for NA members participating in War 12. Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/NAWar12 * Two connected role-playing games, set in a crossover world between Forever Knight and Star Trek: ** Deep Space Arc Originally at http://www.geocities.com/deepspacearc/ Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Sims/DeepSpaceArc/main.html ** USS Crusader Originally at http://www.geocities.com/usscrusador/ Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/Sims/USSCrusador/main.html Individual Stories Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/FictionAndFilk/ * Three stories by Wynjara: "Envy", "Fire and Ice", and "Jewels of Night". Originally on http://geocities.com/wynjara/ * Four crossover stories by havisham06: "The Night of the 1001 Knights", "Promised You a Miricale", "Purity Control: Part One: Canadian Gothic", "Party Like it's 1799". Originally on the NineMuses website at http://uk.geocities.com/havisham06/fic/ * Four stories by LJ: "Ever the Policeman’s Daughter", "Early November Evening at the New York City Morgue", "Three Disappearances That Never Happened And One That Did", and The Forever Knight Season One Alternate Universe. Originally on http://www.geocities.com/brigidharper/ * "Christmas Story" by Malú. Originally on Killash's website at http://www.geocities.com/killash7/xmasmalu.html. Also moved to http://www.reocities.com/killash7/xmasmalu.html * "Forever Lost" by Maggie. Originally on the Maggie's Mad Maze website at http://www.geocities.com/margaret_mary69/ForeverLost.htm Also moved to http://www.geocities.ws/margaret_mary69/ForeverLost.htm * "A Quiet Time in the Country" by Lady Midath. Originally on “Lady Midath's Secret Room” at http://uk.geocities.com/ribrice/aquiettimeinthecountry.html. * "Please Let the Sun Come Up on Me", a filk from the Guild of Fortune's Light website Originally on The Guild of Fortune's Light website at http://www.geocities.com/Area51/5072/filk1.htm To be sung by Nick to Lacroix in "Last Knight" to the tune of "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" by Elton John. The rest of the site was moved to http://www.fortunecity.com/tatooine/servalan/6/ (but not the filk pages). Moved to http://www.foreverknight.org/FictionAndFilk/allronix_filk/filk1.html#Sun. Also moved to http://www.reocities.com/Area51/5072/ * "A Secret Saved Is A Secret Learned" by Aislinn Graves. Originally on “Firecatt's Place” at http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Shire/7225/secrets.html. * "Strange Knight" Attractive homepage for a Strange Luck crossover story by Azar and Fleurette. Originally on the Blue Plate Diner website at http://www.geocities.com/blueplatediner/fanfic/strkni.html Also moved to http://www.reocities.com/blueplatediner/fanfic/strkni.html * "Things That Go Bump In The Night" by T'Lin. Originally on “T'Lin's Fan Fic Page” at http://www.geocities.com/tlin_s/ds9-dir/things-that-go-bump.html. Also archived at “T'Llin's Thoughts” on LiveJournal. Also moved to http://www.reocities.com/tlin_s/ds9-dir/things-that-go-bump.html Copied to ReoCities The following were saved by ReoCities (a one-man attempt to mirror the whole of GeoCities before the shutdown). * Chesire Cat's Tales http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Trailer/5119/ A few screen captures and clip files. Moved to http://www.reocities.com/Hollywood/Trailer/5119/ * "Christmas Story" by Malú. Originally on Killash's website at http://www.geocities.com/killash7/xmasmalu.html. Schanke at Christmas. (This story was first published in the 1997 Christmas edition of the English section of El Universal newspaper in Mexico.) Moved to http://www.reocities.com/killash7/xmasmalu.html * Ember's World http://www.geocities.com/area51/rampart/2749/ Small site with a couple of stories. Moved to http://www.reocities.com/area51/rampart/2749/ * “Goldeneyes Meets Forever Knight” by Heather Rigby (Lady Goldeneyes). Originally on the “Westhaven” website at http://www.geocities.com/Area51/corridor/5847/creative/gefk.html. Nick meets an elf from Dreamhaven who is travelling between worlds. Moved to http://www.reocities.com/Area51/corridor/5847/creative/gefk.html * A Little Sign That She Cared http://www.geocities.com/brigidharper/ Mostly a Buffy site, but there are several stories in the "Other" section that are based on Forever Knight, including an unfinished AU series. Moved to http://www.reocities.com/brigidharper/ * “A New Knight in the City of Angels” by Kizmet. Originally in the “Data Annex Fan Fiction Archive” at http://www.geocities.com/mad_archivist/xover/newknight.html . Crossover (Angel and Forever Knight). After “Last Knight”, LaCroix moves to Los Angeles and meets Angel. Moved to http://www.reocities.com/mad_archivist/xover/newknight.html * "Seduction Has A Price" by Melissa Davis Originally at http://www.geocities.com/mldavis_2000/MelissasOtherFanfictionPage.html. The first portion of this story is also archived at “Destiny's Gateway”. Adult Valentine fic. Moved to http://www.reocities.com/mldavis_2000/SeductionHasAPriceCh1-11.htm * "The Toronto Story" In thirty parts, starting with http://www.geocities.com/thesseli/toronto01.html. By Brianna. This is one of the various crossover stories between Doctor Who and other series that comprise The Voyages of the Starbucket. Moved to http://www.reocities.com/thesseli/toronto01.html (and so on). Starbucket has moved to http://www.reocities.com/Area51/Labyrinth/5508/ * The Wacky World of Kris Willms http://www.geocities.com/SoHo/Bistro/1459/fanfic.html Small personal site with an FK fan fiction section. This was originally an AOL Homepage site at http://members.aol.com/KWillms211/index.html Moved to http://www.reocities.com/SoHo/Bistro/1459/fanfic.html * "The Way Back" by Sharon Nuttycombe. On the Avalon website at http://geocities.com/Area51/Zone/6300/FKnight.html Moved to http://www.reocities.com/Area51/Zone/6300/FKnight.html Copied to Geocities.ws The following were saved by Geocities.ws, another attempt to save as much of GeoCities as possible: * Guardians of the Truth http://www.geocities.com/guardiansofthetruth/ Abby82's multi-fandom site (mostly Forever Knight): fan fiction, screen captures from other work by Catherine Disher, articles about the show and/or its actors, comparison of the two pilots, analysis of the costumes in the series premiere. Moved to http://www.geocities.ws/guardiansofthetruth/ * “The World Is Not Enough” by Puck. Originally on the “Sainted Sins” website at http://www.geocities.com/mish_S_mail/world.txt . Crossover (Vampire Diaries and Forever Knight). Part of a fan fiction series based on L.J. Smith's Vampire Diaries. Moved to http://www.geocities.ws/mish_S_mail/world.txt Sites that are currently unavailable The following websites are not currently available. *